Analyzers for subjecting a sample such as blood or urine to measurement are used in hospitals and inspection centers. In recent years, the analyzers have increased in size and been mounted with a number of units to improve processing capabilities. For these reason, in some cases, a plurality of errors are simultaneously generated.
JP-A-2006-170868 discloses an analyzer which displays a plurality of generated errors in tabular form so as to allow even a user having no specific knowledge and technique to perform a recovery operation for the errors. In addition, in the analyzer disclosed in this JP-A-2006-170868, the content of a recovery method can be edited in accordance to a use status of the user such that the user can easily understand a ranking of importance of the errors displayed in the tabular form and the recovery method for the errors.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2006-170868, when the errors are generated in the analyzer, the user selects the error to be recovered from a window on which the errors are displayed and displays a trouble shooting window to recover the selected error in accordance with a recovery procedure displayed in a dialog form in the window. Further, when a plurality of the errors are simultaneously generated in the analyzer, the user have to perform the above recovery operation for the generated errors. Accordingly, the operation is complicated for the user and requires considerable time.
The invention is contrived in view of such circumstances and an object of the invention is to provide an analyzer in which measurement can be easily and rapidly restarted when a plurality of errors are generated in the analyzer.